parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Timothy Q. Mouse the Disney Character Mouse and Friends - UbiSoftFan94.
Disney - Timothy Q. Mouse the Disney Character Mouse and Friends is a Dumbo/Thomas parody using photos and clips. Cast *Timothy Q. Mouse as Thomas - (Both have the same letter 'T') *Casey Jr. as Edward - (Edward's voice suits Casey Jr. and both trains) *Lion as Henry *Bear as Gordon *Dot as James *Dumbo as Percy - (Both small and smart) *Police as Toby *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) as Duck *Straw Hat Crow as Donald *Glasses Crow as Douglas *Basil (The Wind in the Willows) as Oliver *Mrs. Jumbo as Emily - (Both mother figures to Dumbo and Percy) *Mr. Jumbo as Murdoch *Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) as Arthur *Catty as Molly - (Both wise) *Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt *The Drivers and Firemen as Themselves *The Miller as Himself *The Ringmaster as Spencer *Jim Crow as Boco *Preacher Crow as Bill *Fat Crow as Ben *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as Salty *Matiarch as Mavis (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Pink Elephant 1 as Devious Diesel *Prissy as Daisy *Female Elephant 4 as Flora - (Both wonderful) *Pink Elephant 13 as Dennis *Grampus (TUGS) as Billy # 63 *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) as Hank *The Chronicler (Spyro) as Hiro # 69 *Stork 1 as Bash # 70 - (Bash's voice suits Teensie 5) *Stork 2 as Dash # 71 - (Dash's voice suits Teensie 6) *Stork 3 as Ferdinand # 72 - (Ferdinand's voice suits Teensie 7) *Stork 4 # 75 as Flynn *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Skarloey *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Rheneas *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Sir Handel *Warrior (from TUGS) Peter Sam *Hercules (from TUGS) as Rusty *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Duncan *Casey Jr II as Bertie *Female Other Elephant 6 as Caroline *Female Other Elephant 5 as Elizabeth *Mr. Stork as Harold (Both flying in the air) *Thomas (TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt *Emily (TTTE) as Lady Hatt *The Ghost as Chinese Dragon *Elephant (Tonic Trouble) as The Elephant Quotes For Timothy Q. Mouse Gets Tricked *Timothy Q. Mouse: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me? For Casey Jr. Helps Out *Driver: Would you like to come out today? *Casey Jr: Oh, yes, please. *Narrator: Said Casey Jr. So they lit his fire, made lots of steam, and Casey Jr. puffed away. For Lion and the Elephant *Elephant: (trumpeting sound) For Timothy Q. Mouse and the Circus *Casey Jones: So! Do you need a little hand, matey? For Straw Hat Crow and Glasses Crow *Glasses Crow: Anyone would think... *Narrator: said Glasses Crow. *Glasses Crow: That Straw Hat Crow had had his accident on purpose. I hear tell about a zebra and some tar wagons. For Lion's Special Coal *Lion: I suffer dreadfully and no-one cares. *Dot: Rubbish, Lion! *Narrator: Snorted Dot. *Dot: You don't work hard enough. For Timothy Q. Mouse and the Missing Christmas Tree *Emelius Browne: SILENCE! *Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. *Emelius Browne: We know that Timothy collected the tree safely, but now the snow has brought down the telephone wires. We must assume that Timothy is stranded somewhere near Casey Jr's station. For Timothy Q. Mouse, Dumbo, and the Dragon *(a Chinese Dragon appears in front of Timothy Q. Mouse) For Dumbo and the Carnival *Dumbo: Emelius Browne was right. Delivering the coal is a very important job! For Cranky Bugs *Johnny: We're sure to be safe in this shed. *Narrator: Said Johnny. For Giddy's Carnival Special *Mrs. Jumbo: The sooner, the better. *Giddy: Working with you is best of all. For Trouble For Timothy Q. Mouse *Clowns: Oh, oh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Clowns: Wait, Casey, wait! For The Flying Weasel *Lion: Hooray! *Narrator: Cried Lion. *Lion: That will be lovely. For Better View For Bear *Bear: Help me... please! For Fiery Stork 4 *Stork 4: Main hero in danger. I'm racing to you. I'll find you. I'll save you. Your troubles are through. For Timothy. Q Mouse, Dumbo, and Tillie the Little Engine That Could *Tillie: They called me Tillie, and told that I was really useful anymore. Now only Chip lives next to me. For Police and the Windmill *Police: Please, Sir! The windmill has been broken! The wood from this tree can mend and make it work again! Category:UbiSoftFan94